Package deal
by Brix8
Summary: Clove is a young mother struggling through life by herself. Cato is a rich playboy. When the two end up at the same school Cato sees her as a challenge and chases her. Throw in a bitchy sparkle, and some messed up surrounding relationships, will clato prevail through all? And now for the cliche: summary sucks but the story is better!
1. I hate me

clovepov.

Thunk, the sound resonates through the empty house. My 'house' only has two rooms, a bathroom and an everything else room.

The sound itself had been a knife hitting the wall, I always did this when I was trying to get rid of my emotions, 'emotions make you weak' his voice taunts in my head 'you are nothing but a weak little clover, I think so and your new school will too'.

that's what it is, I'm worried my school would hate me (I will deny it until the day I die) I'm freaking out, I was always the nerdy, antisocial girl, I want to be more than that, I want a friend.

I've always told myself I don't need friends, but I need someone to confide in and to just tell me it's ok.  
Scar just doesn't understand.

That reminds me, my school will hate me for him too, at this school I will end up being 'that slutty bitch with a son at sixteen'.

I sigh, school starts tomorrow and I want a friend, just one. And I will make sure I get one.

One that doesn't hate me for being sarcastic, violent and a mother.

I can do this.


	2. New girl

**I dont own the hunger games but i own Scar!**

That will be twenty for the day thanks' ugh that woman is way too cheery, I hand her a twenty before looking once more into my sons blue eyes and walking out the door.

Thud, thud, thud, my feet pound against the concrete as I jog the kilometer to my new school.

My eyes go wide as I see my new school, I can't believe I got in here, I must be an even bigger nerd than I thought.

I walk into my home room (which is bigger than my house) and sit in the back when I smell the liquor coming of the teacher.

I look at my schedule and see that I finally have a bearable Monday morning, music used to be my best subject, now I just sit in the back and pretend to have zero talent.

"Hey, your Clove?" I look up and see pretty brunette "who wants to know?" She looks taken aback and I smirk, I want a friend but nobody will break my walls easily.

"I'm Annie," she seems like one of those girls that think the entire world is innocent.

I'm not used to people, but I want a friend and maybe this is a chance to make one.

Annie seems to think she is my tour guide and drags me to the cafeteria for lunch, I suppose it's a good thing because that way I don't get lost.

She drags me to her group and I scan them, they seem nice.

I don't really trust them yet, but I suppose that makes sense because I don't even remember all of their names.

Line break

I jog to school and wonder how this happened, over the past two weeks I have gotten to know each of Annie's friends a little better.

I've also seen this mysterious boy, there is something about him that seems so familiar but I'm sure I've never met him before.

I sit in the cafeteria with what I suppose are my new friends, I feel like someone's watching me and I start to feel uncomfortable.

I excuse myself and walk towards the bathrooms, I crash into someone and look up to see the familiar boy I can't seem to remember.

"watch where you're go- "he growls but he never finishes,

"no you can watch where you are going and leave me the fuck alone" I yell before running into the girls bathroom and almost falling over Annie, crying.

"Annie what's wrong?" I ask gently, it surprises me how gentle I can be, it's probably a side affect of being a mother.

"I...I..." Her voice cracks and I slide down next to her

"I know you don't know me very well but maybe I can help"

"immaybealittlebitpregnant" she rambles before taking some deep breaths

"I'm pregnant" she manages before she starts to sob again,

i just groan.

"don't worry so much it's not as hard as you think it is Ann" I rub her back and she starts to calm down.

"How do you know and why do you care?" She stops sobbing and looks at me with curious, hopeful eyes.

"It happened to me" I say quietly

"what!" she shrieks and I sigh,

"Come to my place after school and maybe I can help, I think we both need a friend, a friend who understands.

I get up and smile sadly, "you're going to be fine."


	3. Who is he?

**I've been editing all my chapters as I hate them, they were really bad, so I'm a lot happier with these!**

**i don't own anything but Scar.**

**"Come with me" I order Annie as I walk into the daycare center.**

Since when was I so open?

I never told anyone anything, so why now?

It will help her.

Since when do I help girls I met two weeks ago? Who is her child's father anyway? There is so much I don't know about her, yet I have a deep desire to help her, I just don't want anybody to go through what I did.

"Mumma" I am jolted out of my thoughts by my two year old son and I grumble a thanks as I take him and head out with Annie.

Anniepov

I wander behind clove and her familiar little friend, "Clove?" I ask "who is he?" I recognize him but I don't know why, "Not here" she tells me "my place is down the road"

I look around and wonder where Clove lives, it has to be pretty big since our school is expensive, her parents must be important.

She stops and I cannot believe her house, it is a dump, not that I'd ever tell her that of course.

Clovepov

I put scar on my knee and beckon for Annie to sit.

"So who is he?" She asks again

"I will explain but if you interrupt I'll stop and you can leave, if you tell ANYONE what I tell you I will make you regret it, got it?" I know I'm being harsh but I really can't let anyone know.

Annie nods, "This is Scar, he's my two year old son," I watch her eyes go wider and wider until she looks like an owl, "I had him when I was sixteen, I decided to take a year of school to raise him for a while. I'm eighteen, yet I'm in your seventeen year old class. I manage to go to your school as a scholar using second hand books.

Annie frowns, "so who is his father?"

That struck a nerve and she can probably tell, I smirk, "you first."

She looks confused but she seems to put two and two together eventually, she sighs in defeat, "Finnick."

"I KNEW IT!" I guessed he would be, it's just the way they look at each other, the way they act, everything.

"Sorry, so are you gonna tell him?"

"Eventually?" It comes out like a question and I see that she doesn't really want to talk about it.

"So who does Scar belong to?" I glare at her and she shrinks backwards, "Scar doesn't belong to his father," I shake my head, "sorry, Scar's father doesn't even know he exists."

"I don't know who he is, his nose was off, so I assumed it had been broken, his eyes, they were the most startling blue I've ever seen, but they were so cold, and he had a long scar down his jaw."


	4. Scar face

**Fourth edit.**

**i own nothing but Scar.**

"Come on pretty girl," he sneers"let me in."

I wake up in a cold sweat, that moment haunts me every time I close my eyes, but tonight it was different, I saw every single part of that night so clearly, even the parts you wouldn't expect to remember.

I sigh as scar waddles up to my bed in his blue pyjamas, I smile whenever I see him, he is the entire point of my life, without him I would have nothing to live for, that's why I kept him when I was only sixteen, he needed someone and I couldn't bear for it to be anyone else after I'd seen him, he has his fathers eyes, but he has my dark brown hair, he is one of the few who can make the combination work.

I realize the time and bite back a curse as I race into the 'kitchen' and grab an energy bar.

"Mumma?" I feel a tug on my pyjama pants and crouch to look my son in the eye, " what is it honey" I ask him,

"Do I have a daddy?" He asks in his little voice.

To say I'm shocked would be an understatement, "Wh..why?" He couldn't be a normal kid, one that can barely talk at this age, he has to be smart.

"Do I?" I sigh "yes hon you do" I wonder why he wants to know,"Where?" I take a deep breath and smile sadly.

"Don't worry about it ok?" I hope that helps,"I want a daddy!"

He stares at me with his puppy eyes, he knows he always gets what he wants that way, he just can't understand.

"I don't know, ok?," I yell "I don't know where daddy is or what his name is for that matter, I don't know!," I regret my words the second I see my sons face. " I...I'm sorry honey," he turns around and runs to hide behind my chest of drawers, "Scar, mumma's sorry,"

He peaks his head out and studies me with his watery eyes, "love you mumma," he whispers,

"I love you too scar, more than you would ever know," I smile

"I love you from the moon and back" he squeals," I laugh for the first time in about two years, I full out laugh.

Line break

I think about my little boy as i walk into the science room, i hear someone sit next to me but i don't care enough to wonder who it is until the teacher pairs us up. The familiar boy looks at me and I wonder when my life became a soap opera, I mean, that mysterious guy just so happens to be my partner for the major science project of the term, great.

I get out my books and I can pretty much feel his eyes studying me.

"So what now babe?" I turn and give my best death glare, "you didn't get the message of me not wanting anything to do with you through your thick skull yet?" I watch as he pieces the puzzle together and remembers meeting me in the hallway.

"So babe, why don't you like me?" I raise my eyebrows, "I heard you're a player," this is more or less true, everyone keeps telling me to stay away from this guy. "Alright, nice to meet you I'm the player," he smirks, I smirk back, "nice to meet you, I'm the coach."

"So we working on this at my place or yours, babe?" This guy is seriously annoying me, I'm sure I've never met him before or he would be dead. "One I'm not your babe, two I'm busy today," he raises his eyebrows, "With what?" He seems to think he has me cornered, "ever heard of a job, dumbass?" I retort.

He holds back laughter and I glare, "there's no way anyone in this school has a job," that stung, but there is no way I'm letting him know that.

"Well you're wrong aren't you?" My voice is dripping with fake sweetness, he seems to give up after that, "Fine, when do you get off?" If I refuse now it looks like I'm not taking this seriously, I would rather just finish the project myself and put both our names on it but I doubt he'll go for it.

"Fine your place at five but I'm bringing my, uh, my cousin," that would be Scar, i wonder what Cato will think off that, i wonder why it matters.

He hands me a slip of paper which I guess is his address and winks at me, "great, see you at five babe."

Line break

I sit behind the counter in the art store where I work, the bell rings and I look up to see if the customer needs any help.

"Hey, Clove!" I look over and see lover boy, at least that's what I call him, "Peeta right?"

He nods, "yeah, do you work here?" He seems a little surprised but not in a mean way like that ass Cato.

"Yep, so what are looking for?" He smiles, "Well I was looking for a canvas," he starts, "you see it's Katniss' birthday soon so I want to paint her something." He states, I can't help but think it would be nice to have someone who cares that much.

I just point Peeta in the right direction and slump back against the counter.

Line break

I stand at the front door in awe as I ring the doorbell of the biggest house I have ever seen.

The door opens to reveal a little girl with blonde plaits, she must be about seven, "hey, I'm here for Cato?" It came out as a bit of a question but the little girl just turns and walks down a marble hall worth more than my house.

"Clove," I see Cato walking down the hall towards us, "Hey, em why don't you go play with your little brother," he suggests and she runs off quickly,

"Come with me," he tells me before walking away.

I just look around me as he walks around his bedroom doing who knows what, "Geez Clove you would think you'd never seen a room before," he smirks, again, I just put Scar on Cato's bed and open up my science book, "ok now what class is this for again?" I sigh, "Science dummy," I shake my head.

Cato sits next to me and starts to turn on his laptop, I look over to Scar and when I look back I find Cato staring at me, he leans in so I turn my head and pretend nothing ever happened. I mean, nothing did happen, did it?

Line break

Cato insists on walking me out and I'm secretly glad, I would have gotten lost otherwise.

"Cato, who is she?" I here a metallic voice that sends shivers down my spine, "Oh, hey dad, this is Clove," so this is Cato's father?

I turn and feel all of the color drain from my face as I see the scar running down his jaw.

Line break

Catopov

I don't know what just happened clove pretty much fainted when she saw my dad, sure he's a harsh policeman but he never gets that kind of fear from anyone.

Line break

Clovepov

I walk into school without an ounce of energy left in my body, I got no sleep last night, I just keep remembering that I have to be in the same house as scar face again within a week, I'm having a mental debate

I could get Cato to come to my place

But he would see my house

So

So he would know I'm not rich

So?

And the weird thing is I have no idea why it matters so much, I didn't care with Annie, it must be a pride thing.

Line break

Glimmerpov (surprise)

"Cato baby," I give him a flirty wave and expect a smirk back, instead I don't get any reaction at all, there's no way he just ignored me.

"Cato!" I yell in his ear

"What Glimmer?" He yells back

"Why didn't you answer me?" I pout but he just sighs and mumbles something about 'new girl' 'science and 'fainting'

"Cato" I whine

"What?"

"Are you no longer interested I me?" As if, I'm the most gorgeous girl at this school, we're the perfect power couple, "Nope" he tells me popping the p.

"Why don't you go kiss Gale you've been together for about three months right?" I sit there like a goldfish as he walks away, new girl will die.


	5. Beach

**This is my next edit!**

**I own nothing. Yet.**

Seeing my son again immediately makes me smile, it's funny the effect he has on me, someone taps me on the shoulder and I yell "what" without turning.

"Y..your son m..made this miss," I turn to see one of the daycare teachers holding up a picture of some people, I snatch it away and walk out the door dragging Scar behind me.

I open the door and walk over to my dresser to put the picture on it.

"That's me and you and daddy," he smiles, I stop in my tracks and look down at the picture, now that I know who the man is I have an overwhelming urge to tear him away from the picture, but when I look at Scar's hope I know I can't.

Line break

I know I must look terrible, judging by the stares I'm getting, i haven't slept at all for two nights, I've had worse though, I can go a week without sleep before i collapse, I barely slept when Scar was an infant, it's a job meant to be shared.

I open my locker and stuff my bag inside before slamming it shut to reveal what seems to be the 'it girl' at this school, sparkle?

"Hey," her voice sounds nice but her eyes tell me she wants to rip me to pieces, let her try.

"Hey, sparkle was it?"

"Glimmer," the nice girl immediately disappears, "Oh, well Glimmer, tell me what you want or go be a slut somewhere else," she looks outraged and goes to slap me but I catch her hand, spin it behind her back and push her to the floor.

"Bye sparkle" I call as I leave her behind.

Line break

Catopov

That was so hot.

"Hey clove!" I yell, she turns realizes its me and goes really pale, I frown, am I really that bad?

"Hi, Cato," she whispers

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She squeaks quickly

"OK OK, I get it, I just want to know when we can finish our project,"

"Oh , how's after school at my house?" She asks

"Fine," see you after school

Line break

Clovepov

I see Cato waiting at the school car park, he calls out to me, my stomach feels funny when he says my name, it's probably just nerves about him seeing my house.

He starts to walk and stops at a black convertible, I feel my jaw drop as I walk towards it, Cato notices and smirks, "Nice car isn't it?"

"It's nice I guess," I tell him, there is no way I'm going to tell him how incredible I find this car, he doesn't need an ego boost.

"Well come on," I get in and realize its the first time I have been in a car that I remember, Cato seems to read my mind, "What, have you never been in a car before?" he taunts, "Left here," is my reply.

"We need to stop at the daycare center, I have to pick up my cousin," my voice sounds innocent enough.

I walk down the dirt path to my front door and I can feel Cato behind me, thinking this is a joke.

"This is you house?" I smile at him, "yes why?" I try my hardest not to burst out laughing at his face, "Well our school is expens-" I raise my eyebrows and he trails of, "I'm a scholar does that bother you?"

"Mumma," I mentally face palm when I see Cato's face.

Line break

Catopov

"Mumma?"

"It's a nickname?" I can tell she's lying, "Cut the crap Clove, who is he?"

"Cwap," Clove glares at me and I realize I just swore near a toddler, my bad.

Line break

Clovepov

"He's Scar and that's all I'm telling you," I state, "really?" I nod.

"Do you know how strong I am?" He asks me, I pull out the knife I have strapped on my upper leg and send it flying within a millimeter of his ear into the doorframe.

"So how strong are you?"

"Doesn't matter," he grumbles.

"That's what I thought."

Line break

We finished our project and I'm surprised by how smart Cato can be.

"So why are you Mumma?"

"Because his mum is gone so I take care of him, he thinks I'm mummy," I fabricate quickly,

"Aha, so you're a seventeen year old that lives in a dump with your little cousin?" He sums up, one out of three.

"I'm an eighteen year old, living in a dump with my little cousin." two out of three.

"Eighteen?" He questions, "Yeah, why?"I snap,

"Woah, don't worry, I understand, I'm nineteen," so he was a year older than me, I don't know why this matters "so you are a nineteen year old, living in a mansion with a little girl, and your father," I sum up in the same tone, "you forgot my little brother," he tells me, " you have a brother?" I ask, besides Scar, who I suppose is his half brother. "yeah he's the youngest, and the last, my mother died when he was three."

"I'm sorry," I say tentatively, and I'm genuinely sorry, I look back at him and he's staring at me "what?"

"You're truly sorry," he tells me "yeah, and?" He shrugs but doesn't stop looking at me "most of the time apologies are fake," and I get it, people tell me how sorry they are that my parents are dead.

I play with my charm bracelet, there are five charms on it so far, it belonged to my mother.

It has one charm for everyone I truly care about and trust, it started out with a small C to represent me but I've added more as I walked through life, I play with the pair of glasses that represent my mother, she was my first charm (besides me) I feel tears and I blink them back, I took Annie out to buy a charm a couple of days ago, she chose a small fish, she the first friend ever to make it onto my bracelet.

Line break

"Hey clove!" I turn and see Annie, I smile at her, "do you want to come to the beach at four?" I bite my lip, "who else is coming?" I would have to bring Scar and I don't need anybody knowing he's mine.

"Just me, Finnick, Finch, and Peeta." She lists, "and Katniss if Peeta can get her there."

I nod to signal I will be there and she gives me the address to her beach house.

Line break

I walk into Annie's beach house and look out at everyone already on the beach, "who is this little guy?" I turn around and see Katniss, so Peeta convinced her huh, "this is Scar," I introduce him to everyone as my cousin and they seem to believe me.

line break

Scar is looking at a porcelain vase, I sit and watch as it falls and shatters all over my poor boy.

I scream and yell out for an ambulance, Finnick is removing as much of the vase as he can without affecting Scar who is unconcious.

"HELP! WE NEED AN AMBULANCE, SCAR!" my voice breaks as I sob next to my unconscious son.

Annie walks over and puts her arm around my shoulder, she is the only one who knows how much he means to me, she doesn't tell me it's ok and I'm thankful, it may not be.

Line break

I'm hyperventilating, Scar has to be Ok he has to be.

A nurse walks in and suddenly I don't want to know if my baby is ok, what if he's not?

"He's stable but still unconscious, we don't know if he will wake up or when it might be," she explains "I'm so sorry," Cato immediately flashes in my memory, her apology was fake, "can I see him?" I don't care, I'm going but I should try not to make a scene, luckily she says yes and I am taken down the hall dragging Annie behind me, I can't face it alone.

The sight of my baby hooked up to wires and bandaged up makes my eyes water, he looks so helpless.

"Are you his mother?" The doctor asks "that's me," I choke out "and his father?" I immediately glare at him, "his father?" I'm shaking with rage "is his father alive?" I nod my head wondering why he needs to know this "we need him as well miss," he explains "it's a new thing" I bite my lip, "I'll be right back," I take out my phone and walk into the hall.

"Clove?"

"Hey, Cato?"

"Yeah, what is it,"

"Come to the hospital, I'll do anything!" And I mean it, I would do anything for my baby,

"I want a date," I don't even have to think about it, Scar comes over everything, "deal. Hurry!"

Line break

I sit beside Scars hospital bed, another tear slides down my cheek and I sob.

"Cato!" He walks into the hospital room and surveys the scene, "You must be Scar's father," I swallow and look at Cato, I feel pathetic begging this guy, but it has to be done. For Scar.

"Yeah, that's me," the doctor asks him to sign some sort of document and then leaves us alone with the nurse.

"You're a bit young to be parents," I turn towards her, "you're a bit nosy, aren't you?" She gives me a pathetic glare and turns towards Cato.

"So, you're really with her?" She spits out the word 'her' like its the worst insult she can come up with, "yep, so you may want to back off."

Line break

"Mumma?" I turn towards my baby, he's rubbing his eyes like he just woke up from his nap, "Yes honey?" He stares at Cato.

"Is he Daddy?" What do I say to that? I look around but there are no doctors, its safe to tell the truth, "no hon," Scar looks confused, "You said he was daddy!" He tells me, I did, I didn't realize he could hear me.

Scar turns to Cato " you is daddy," it isn't a question Cato is daddy As much as I despise the idea. I raise my eyebrows at Cato and he shrugs like he knows how much this kills me and is enjoying it, "sure."

Line break

"So what was that?" He tries to look casual but i can tell he wants to know exactly what just happened, he's easy to read like that.

"That was my boy claiming you, of all people, you, as his father," He smiles, he has a gorgeous smile, it's too bad it comes with that personality.

"so he claimed you as mummy too?" I roll my eyes, "Mumma, and no I claimed him as my son first, he just agreed" I see a collage of different emotions flicker through his eyes but none of them last long enough to identify. "You must really love him," i smile, a sincere smile, "yeah," my voice comes out in a small whisper, "I do."


	6. Life stories

**Hey, so sorry about not updating properly but I was just too unhappy with these chapters to keep them.**

**I own nothing but Scar and Scarface!**

"So, about that date?" Shit I thought he would forget that, "well?" Way to seem confident Clove, "so, when are you free?"

He seems so practised, just like his father, " so Tommorow at seven ok?"

"Yeah whatever, I can try get Annie to take care of Scar but it can't take too long."

I know Annie won't mind, I just don't want to be stuck with him for too long.

Line break

Catopov

I feel nervous when I approach Clove's door, wait nervous?

Creak, the door opens and my jaw drops.

Clovepov

Cato's jaw drops, I do look very different, Annie's doing of course.

I asked Ann to take care of Scar and she agreed as long as she could give me a makeover.

Typical, it's like she wants this to go well. Personally I'd rather ignore him after this.

I'm wearing a dark green dress, at first Annie wanted a minidress but I put my foot down there.

It reaches my knee and it shows a little more skin then I usually would.

"Has nobody ever told you it's impolite to stare?" He snaps his mouth shut and I smirk. "Nobody has ever told me that, thanks coach," he winks and heads to his car.

Line break

We walk into the restaurant and I feel my eyes widen.

We get led to a small table and I start to fire random questions at him to avoid the awkwardness.

"family?"

"My sister Sophia, brother Max and my father Chri-" I flinch and Cato frowns, "Clove?"

I'm saved by the waitress asking what we want, well asking Cato but whatever.

"So are you two a couple?" Ok then,

"No!" I almost yell, she leans down in an effort to show more cleavage, what a slut.

"Hey Cashmere," Cato knows her? Why am I not surprised? "Hey Cato, baby," he raises his eyebrows, "I'm not your baby Cash."

"She's Glimmer's older sister," of course.

He rejected her so why do I feel so jeleous?

"So what do you have against my father?" really he just never forgets things does he? " I have nothing against him,"

"Oh cut the crap Clove, you went completely white when you saw him and you flinch when I mention him, what is it?" help

"Not now," I'm pretty much pleading with him " when I trust you," I realise I said when.

The food arrives and it's quiet for a while until Cato brings up my son, "so tell me about Scar," I wonder what to tell him, "Scar, he's two years old, three in a month, I love him as much as anyone could possibly love a person," I stop before my voice cracks, I thought I would hate him, the only reason I didn't get an abortion is because of my father, he was cruel, he killed my little brother callum when he was only four years old, he beat him to death, I promised I would never kill no matter what.

I was going to give him away but when I saw him I knew I couldn't do it.

Cato's quiet for a while until we finish our food and he walks me out into his car.

Cato POV

I pull Clove's arm and kiss her, I feel the sparks as I move my lips across hers, wow cliche much?

She just kind of stands there, but she doesn't pull away.

I feel her bare back and she pulls away, she looks confused for a split second before she slaps me across the face, hard.

"What?" I yell, I've never really been the calm type, she takes a deep breath, "I can't risk it, your father, what if you're like him, I couldn't do it."

My father? "What about him?" I'm not defensive, I just want to know what she's hiding.

"I had fun, we should do this more often," I nod, I need to figure this out, the sparks.

Line break

Anniepov

"Finnick?" I ask quietly, he looks up from his homework (that he wasn't doing) and smiles at me, "yes Annie?" I start to freak out but I have to tell him before he figures it out, "Can I ask you something?" He smiles and I melt, "anything," and he means it, he really loves me, but does he love me enough?

I take a deep breath "I'm pregnant," and now he will want nothing to do with me ever again, I start to sob and the tears stream down my face, Finnick puts his hand on my chin and forces me to look at him, he's smiling.

Line break

Clovepov

"Hey can he stay until five today?" The perky girl asks for another ten dollars and agrees to keep Scar in daycare until five, I'm hanging out with Cato after school today and for once I want it to be just us.

I figured out when we first kissed that I had feelings for him, that's why I slapped him, what if he's like his father?

I remember that night,

*flashback*

I was walking back to my seventh orphanage after my piano lessons and it was starting to get dark.

I was swept into an alley and a gloved hand quieted my scream, the man that stood before me was obviously strong and the glint in his eye scared me.

He raped me.

After it happened I just walked back to the orphanage and pretended it had never happened, I could deal with it.

I stopped piano and took up self defence instead, after a couple of months I found out I was pregnant, the orphanage kicked me out and I went to live on my own.

When I was going to get an abortion I was so nervous I was playing with my charm bracelet, I ran my thumb over the small red car that was my little brother callum, he was always fascinated by cars, I remembered my promise and walked out.

*end flashback*

I can't believe out of everyone I fall for Cato, the playboy who will always be out of my league, as much as I hate to admit it, he could do better.

Line break

I don't know where Cato is taking me and it's driving me crazy!

He says it's a surprise but surprises are never good in my life.

We stop and I immediately look at where we are, it's the restaurant where we had our 'date', "so I was wondering if we could have a proper date?" He sounds nervous and I smile "if you think it's stupid we could go to the beac-" I kiss him quickly and run towards the beach, I've never been one to think things through.

Catopov

I smile and follow Clove, all my mind says is 'she kissed me AAAAAAH!'

Clove sits on the beach and I run over and sit next to her, "so it was stupid?" I ask her,

"no, I just love the beach, the sea reminds me of Callum," she smiles when she says his name and I immediately feel a sinking in my chest, she must have a boyfriend, "so why do you love Callum?" I never did think things through, "he was so cute, you love family unconditionally," FAMILY! "family?" I ask

"Callum was my little brother," was, past tense, oh, "I'm sorry," she studies me, "you're really sorry."

Clove pov

"You're really sorry."

I laugh and turn to face him, I realize how close our faces are and quickly pull away feeling myself go red.

"Clove?" I turn around and find myself a little closer to Cato than I expected, he cups my cheek and stares hard into my eyes.

He is far too good at this for it to be a coincidence, "Ca-" I get cut off by the force of Cato's lips on mine.

I feel all the cliche sparks and butterflies, he runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I flick his tongue against his, there is no way he gets to be dominant.

He slips his hand into my bare back and I frown a little, but I trust him not to take it too far. I trust him.

I pull away for air and motion for him to stand up and walk with me, "I trust you," I state, he seems to understand.

I give him the broken down version, "so this is basically my life story, I lived with my parents and little brother, my mother was lovely and my father was cruel, my mother gave me this charm bracelet, the charms represent, me, Callum, my mother, Scar and Annie, when I was six my father beat my brother to death, he was four, my mother confronted him and he killed her too, he was killed by police the next day and I was sent to an orphanage," i try my hardest not to choke up, "I went from orphanage to orphanage until I eventually found one I could stay in, I was walking home from piano one day when I was swept into an alley and raped, I found out I was pregnant and the orphanage kicked me out, I lived on my own until I had Scar, then I took a year of school to take care of him and move here."

He seems stunned for a while and we stop walking, " two questions, "one, why didn't you have an abortion?" I sigh "I promised after my brother died to never kill," "two, do you know who raped you and is Scar's real daddy?" I know I look terrified but I answer "Scar face," I say quietly "your father," his eyes widen and he sinks into the sand, he shakes his head "so my girlfriend and my, dad had a child?" I never agreed to be his girlfriend, so not the point, " yes?" I say cautiously.

Line break

We sit in silence as we wait for the traffic jam to move, I wonder what Cato thinks of me now?

"Clove?" Well at least he can talk, "what?" I almost whisper, he grabs my hand, "I can't believe you went through all that and still manage to go on, I can't believe you can find it in yourself to trust." I nod slowly, "I was depressed for about four months and would have been for longer if it weren't for my baby, he saved me in so many ways," I blink back the tears, "you trusted me with your story, so I'm gonna trust you with mine."

Catopov

I can't believe I'm telling this to someone, I can barely believe it myself, but she trusted me with a story that is so much worse, "so this is no where as bad as you but I suppose that's a good thing. When I was seven my dad died, I was really close to him and it was hard on me, my mother only wanted money and had a been cheating on him for three years, she had a new husband by his funeral, they then had two children, the guy always hated me and the feeling is mutual," she smiled when I said we hated each other, I still have to get used to the fact she has a baby, I see her charm bracelet and wish I was on it.

Clovepov

I catch him looking at my bracelet and smile at him "why don't we go get you a charm?" his smile was the biggest I've ever seen.


	7. Gifts and charms

**Sorry that this chater is not very good, it mainly explains the chas and is very sappy to me, also sorry that its later thats usual but school started again and I had to catch up again.**

**i don't own anything that you recognize.**

I'm so happy, we found the perfect charm, it's a small sun with tiny blue flecks, he lit up my life, I hadn't been truly happy until I met him, Scar was always good but it's not the same, I insisted on getting the one with blue because I love his eyes, they remind me of Scar but with their own special sparkle**.**

"Clove?" He asks, he lacks his usual confidence, "hmmmm, yeah," he smiles his gorgeous smile, "I got you something," I smile, he's so sweet, I don't deserve him, I deserve him more than sparkle, he's holding out a thin silver chain with a small shield, it's got a heart in the middle, "it means I will always protect you," awwwww, wait when did I become so sappy? I suppose it comes from having a baby.

Line break

"Hey clove," Annie walks in and starts to help me put up my homemade decorations, it's Scars birthday and Cato agreed to pick him up so I could decorate. I play with the small sun on my bracelet, he insisted on paying for it, I guess he didn't want me to see the necklace, I need to get him something back.

"Hey clove," Annie, apparently she told Finnick about their baby and he was so exited, he even asked Annie to move in when he gets his apartment next year, so they can take care of the baby together.

we are going shopping today, we both want to get our boyfriend a thank you gift, I want something special.

"Eeeeeeeeeeep, clove I Iove that store!" Annie is pointing to a shop that sells random bits and pieces, Annie grabs my arm and pulls me towards it, I go in and look around, I need something special, something to remind him of me like my necklace and charm remind me of him.

I swear I've been looking forever without anything, I don't know what to buy him or what he would like, I feel like I don't know him.

"Hey clove?" It's Annie, I walk over and she sighs "I can't seem to find anything," so it's not just me, "what if we look together?" I suggest "maybe we'll find something with another pair of eyes," she nods her head and we continue looking around and after a while she finds a gift for Finnick, it's a small surfboard ( about 7cm long) with a painted sunset and a silhouette of a kissing couple, she told me they had their first kiss like that.

Line break

I walk in for my shift at the art shop feeling defeated, I couldn't find anything for Cato, I sigh as I put on my name tag and prepare for my shift.

"Clove!" It's Peeta, I've seen him here a lot, "you know where everything is better than I do Peeta," I yell across the store, " I know," he smiles "I was wondering what you were sad about?" I smile he has this talent for reading emotions, "I feel like I don't know Cato," I tell him "why?" He seems generally curious so I tell him the story, he's a good listener.

"Have you thought about painting him something?" That's not such a bad idea, "would you help me?" He nods, my mood just improved drastically, we arrange to meet at my place at four, half an hour after my shift.

Line break

I walk into my living room with Peeta behind me, so far he was the least surprised at my house ( creepy powers! ) and I show him the art equipment I got cheap from my job, he nods and we start to paint.

Line break

Wow my painting isn't bad, of course Peeta helped a lot, but I love it, it shows a large green eye ( green like mine) and it looks real, I thank Peeta and he leaves with a 'don't mention it'.

"Clove?" I recognize his voice and quickly hide the painting, I then proceed to launch myself at my boyfriend, he catches me and pulls me in for a kiss and I respond immediately, we make out for a while before I decide to give Cato his painting.

"Cato?" I'm still trying to catch my breath, "yeah?" He sits up and I sit next to him, "you know how you gave me a necklace?" He nods "I made you something in return," he smiles " you didn't have too, clove," but I walk over to the dresser and pull out the painting, his smile gets bigger, "I love your eyes, and it looks like them."

We make out some more but soon he has to leave and Annie brings Scar home from pre school (he made some friends and wanted to stay with them for a while) I'm amazed by how much my life has changed, I have a boyfriend who truly cares about me, some amazing friends and a happy son.

Line break

Annie pov

"Annie?" Finnick smiles, "hmmmm, what?" I'm too busy melting, "what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, it's just that I didn't expect you and I'm surprised so I was asking why you were here," he finished his rant in one breath, " I have something for you," he smiles, "why? It's not that I'm no-" I cut him off before he starts to rant again "as a thank you," he looks even more confused, "for still loving me when I'm pregnant," he smiles and kisses me softly, "I will always love you."

**finnick and Annie are just so adorable!**

**i have some ideas for the next chapter but I have to type it up, hope to be posting it within a fortnight.**

**-b**


	8. Why?

**So this chapter is really short but a lot does happen!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own, Duh.**

'BEEP I groan 'BEEP' ugh it's the universal enemy called, alarm clock, I slam my hand on it and when it doesn't shut up I yank it out of the PowerPoint, just as I'm starting to sleep again my phone goes off, is the universe determined to make me exausted? I look at my son, he slept straight through all of it, lucky!

The phone rings again and I see its a number I don't recognize, I press answer and jump back from the phone, "why so loud?" I yell my phone, "and who are you?" I add as an after thought, "geez Clove that hurts," I smirk "Thanks Finnick I try, now why so loud?" Apparently he remembers because he starts screaming again, "CLOVE ANNIE COME HELP CRYING HELP HELP!" "K!" I hang up and get dressed, I pick up my sleeping little angel and begin to walk towards Finnick's house, I assume she's there, I forgot to ask.

Finnick opens the door, takes a look at scar and raises an eyebrow, I shake my head and he leads me down a marble hallway and up the stairs to what I suppose is his room.

The sound of crying fills my ears and the sight of Annie breaks my heart, she's usually so positive, "Annie darling, what's wrong?" "Nooooooo," she cries "it's ok Annie, you can tell me," she sobs into my shirt and stutterers "m..my parents th..they kicked me ou..out," my eyes widen and I look at Finnick, I don't think he heard, "um, why?" She starts shaking, "preg..pregnant," she wails, "Finnick?" I ask desperately, he shakes his head "she can't stay here," I think through it and come to the conclusion she stays with me, she's my closest friend, I have to help her like she helped me.

Line break

I lay Annie on my bed and her breathing starts to become even, I think about how this is going to work, I think our plan could work fine.

Line break

Annie suddenly sits up, "what is it honey?" I ask gently, "where am I going to go?" She almost starts to cry again, "you're staying here dummie," she smiles for a moment then frowns "how could you afford that?" She asks, not rudely or anything just blunt, "I'm not paying for you," she just looks more confused "Your wonderful boyfriend is not just gonna let you live on the street, he's paying for you to live with me until he gets his apartment," she smiles and immediately falls asleep again.

Line break

Two months later

So Annie has been living with me for a couple of months now (scar decided she's aunty Annie) and is getting bigger, she's four and a half months along now, Cato and I are fine, although he seems more distant at the moment, I can tell something's bothering him.

I walk into English and sit at the back, I may be a scholar but I don't listen all the time, Sparkle ends up next to me and I prepare for a horrible lesson, nothing could have prepared me.

"Hey clover," aargh ignore the evil artificial bitch, "sorry to hear about your boyfriend," wait what "you didn't hear?" Bitch she doesn't know anything clove "look," she gets out her phone and texts me ( I know how did she get my number) a picture.

Line break

I walk up to Cato and slam his locker, he looks up sees me and frowns "what?" Ugh how can he do that and go what? "Don't play innocent with me!" I'm such an idiot, I trusted him, "I am innocent!" He yells, by now a group has gathered around us, "sure you are, remember this?" I show him my phone, it shows him and glimmer, they're making out, "that was before I met you!" He yells at me, I raise an eyebrow, he's lying, "nope, see Glimmer's tattoo, she got that a month ago Cato a month!" He chews his lip,he knows he's cornered, "I can't believe you lied about that," I'm so mad at him right now, "I'm the liar?" I nod, "I'm not the one who pretends like her son is her cousin, I'm not the one who pretends to have rich parents to go here when she doesn't have parents at all!" The tears I was holding back spill out, I take of my necklace and throw it at him, "keep your protection, I don't need you and I can protect myself," he scowls "like you protected yourself from Chris?" I turn and run away, I can't believe he did that, he basically told every secret I told him, I can't believe he stooped that low, I turn around and raise my knife but its just Annie, I start sobbing and she takes my hand and leads me home.

Line break

Annie pov

I can't believe he did that! Poor clove she must be crushed, I have to organise something, girls night!.

Clove pov

I smile, Annie is a genius, I lost Cato and now I'm gaining some good friends, johanna and I are watching the other girls paint their nails, Katniss has a flame design on hers, "hey girl on fire," I yell, to my surprise she actually turns around, "that is officially your nickname, k?" She nods slowly, this is fun.

By the end I feel considerably better, I really bonded with these girls, better than just at school.

**i know i know you probably hate me but it had to happen, puris important! so I decided I'm really happy with her charm and necklace and I thank Jenn1035 and guest(you know who you are) for them! -b**


	9. Boy drama AGAIN!

**I a wanted to post this earlier but I really don't have enough time :(**

**i don't own anything!**

I walk into school and everyone looks at me, I immediately walk over to Johanna and Finch (completely ingnoring them in the process).

I turn around and smack straight into Cato, he has bags under his eyes but I really don't care, "Watch it!" He growls, I glare at him, "listen, I know you think I'm scum and all but I don't owe you anything," I'm amazed at how much venom finds its way into my voice, "and by the way, the feeling is mutual," he stands there like a goldfish, but I'm not done, "you think you can do what you did and get away with it? You better watch your back," he glares at me and starts to yell back, "I could take you easily," I raise an eyebrow, I take out my knife and twirl it in my fingers, "you better watch your back."

Line break

"Clove," I look up, it's Effie the pink marshmallow, she's the vice principal, "what?" She looks at me like I just killed someone, "manners young lady, follow me please," I roll my eyes and get up.

Line break

Wow. Her office is seriously the scariest place I have ever been, and I've been in a dark alley with a rapist.

Everything is pink, the floor, the walls even the roof is pink.

"So I'm sure you know why you're here?" Her polite tone is scaring me, "nope," I say popping the p, she looks disappointed, I give her look like 'tell me or we may have a problem'.

"You threatened another student with a knife, is that correct?" I shape my face into surprise, innocence and confusion, "no I never threatened anyone," I mentally applaud myself for my innocent tone, "We had an anonymous tip that you keep a knife, strapped to your leg, is this true?" I smirk mentally, did he really think I would be that stupid? I raise my dress and the marshmallow nods, may we check your locker, shit, shit, crap.

Line break

"Is this yours?" Effie raises a small knife, I nod, I want to tell her to get her fucking hands of my knife but I figure she would expel me, I nod slowly, she clicks her tongue disapprovingly, "you can't prove anything," I tell her, she just shakes her head and walks away.

Line break

The bell rings, thank goodness, I feel terrible, people have been staring at me all day, I run to my locker and quickly put in my code, a small note slips out and I hesitate before I pick it up, HELP meet me behind the gym, Annie.

Line break

I walk around to the back of the gym and find Annie curled up in a ball, I run over and slide down beside her, she takes a deep breath "I hate him," who does she hate? She's Annie she loves people in general, "but it's soi hard," this is so confusing!

"Annie tell me what's wrong," I coo, she shakes her head, I simply stand her up, wrap an arm around her shoulders and guide her towards my house.

Line break

"Now Annie what's wrong?" I sit her on my bed, "Finnick," she iwails, "I can call him if you want," she nods, hey it's Finnick... Ha ha got ya leave a message 'beep' Annie picks up the phone " I hate you, I hope you die in a hole!" I don't know what I expected but that wasn't it, I cautiously approach Annie, "can you tell me what happened?" She takes another deep breath and begins to explain.

"I was waiting for Finnick at lunch bit he was really late so I went looking for him, I checked everywhere and eventually found him, he was kissing, he was kissing!" I take a sip of water to avoid answering for a while, "he was kissing Johanna," I spit my water everywhere.

Line break

Annie isn't at school today so I decided to find out as much as possible, I walk up to Finnick and see immediately that he hasn't been sleeping, at all, he looks really ill, right now though, I'm on a mission.

"What the FUCK Finnick?" He looks a bit surprised but too tired to care, "ok, you can come with me now or I can drag you with me now," he gives me an expression like 'really?' And I shrug, he decides on walking with me and we end up behind the gym, where I found Annie, lets hear his excuses.

**im sorry its short but I will try to update soon! -b**


	10. Explanations and confessions

**I'm sorry it took longer than usual to update but I wanted to publish a chapter I was happy with slater instead of a really shorty bad one sooner, I put a lot of different things in this chapter so I hope you like it.**

**i obviously don't sown anything.**

(Sorry if she seems violent, I'm in a bad mood.)

I don't own!

"She just kissed me," he sounds so desperate, "what, and you just accidentally kissed back?" I'm amazed at how calm I feel, "no it's just, I really liked Johanna, a lot, LIKED! Before I met Annie she was pretty much my dream girl, and then she kissed me and I felt something, but it's not like with Annie, with Annie I know I love her, I would give my life for her," he's telling the truth, I can tell from his eyes, "listen Annie hates your guts right now and she has every right to, you kissed another girl while she was both your girlfriend, and carrying your child, she trusts no one as much as she trusted you, emphasis on TRUSTED!" He looks so hurt and helpless, I want to hug him but I run off to find Johanna.

I find her leaning next to Marvels locker and shove her to the ground, "YOU BITCH!" I yell, people are staring at me but I don't care, "What?" Johanna glares at me, she was never the calm one, "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT!" Wow I never knew I could be so loud, "NO I REALLY DON'T!" She's getting mad now, she picks herself up from the floor and Marvel reaches us.

"Please Clove, do tell what I did," I take a deep breath, "You. Kissed. Finnick," all of the colour drains from Marvels face as he turns to face Johanna, "is it true?" I didn't know he could sound so small, Johanna just looks stunned, "Is. it. True?" He's like a bomb, I'm waiting for him to explode, I can see the tears behind his eyes, Johanna slowly shakes her head as Marvel runs away and gets lost in the crowd.

I turn on Johanna, I'm surprised to find tears in her eyes, "come with me," I tell her.

Line break

"Explain," I order once we get outside, we sit in the middle of the oval so we can see people coming, "it just happened," I take a deep breath, "things like this don't just happen," she rolls her eyes and I have to fight back a smile, she's so Johanna, "they do Clove, I was sad and Finnick came and comforted me, I thought Marvel was sick of me, he always replies to my texts quickly but this time he didn't, so Finnick told me if he didn't want me it was his loss etcetera etcetera, and he wiped the tears from my eyes and I just kissed him, It really didn't mean anything, I swear," her eyes are watering again and I know she really does feel bad, I start to wonder if Cato meant anything with Glimmer, but he lied about it so its not the same.

Line break

Johanna walks away but I sit and think about everything that's happened in the last week, it shouldn't be possible for this much to happen in such a small space of time, I start walking back and see Marvel sitting behind the gym (what is it with that spot?) with his head in his hands, I debate for a moment before i walk over and sit next to him.

"Are you Ok?" I mentally hit myself really hard, of course he's not ok! "Sorry, I mean, you really love her don't you?" I feel really bad for the guy, "it's ok, it's just a lot to take in, I mean I feel like I should hate her but I can't bring myself to stop loving her," I nod my head, "I understand, I had the same thing with Cato," he nods, "you know she didn't mean it," he looks confused.

(Tells Johanna's story)

He nods "thanks," I pat his back awkwardly and leave him to it.

Line break

I think about Annie as I walk home from school, she's been locked up in my house for a while now, she's with Scar though so I suppose it's good practice.

I open the door and find Annie with Scar on her lap, she's reading him a story, "hey," I say quietly, she looks up, "did you talk to Finnick?" I can see the hope in her eyes.

I tell her the whole story.

"He said that he would give his life for yours and you could see he meant it," she smiles sadly, "I love him but I need to be able to trust him fully if this is going to work," I breathe in, "listen, being a single mother is not an option for you, I've been there and I can tell you that it sucks, so you need a boyfriend, Finnick or not you need one, desperately."

Line break

I walk outside for lunch and immediately spot Marvel and Johanna, she's crying but she nods and smiles at him anyway, I sit down behind the gym and enjoy the peace, after a while Marvel sits next to me and we eat in comfortable silence for a while.

"So how are you going?" He surprises me by saying "I'm good, my mind seems clearer," he sees my surprise and chuckles, "I just realized maybe there could be someone else than Johanna, one that I can trust, maybe she was only meant to be a friend, maybe we imagined it."

I raise my eyebrows, "so you think you can just move on from Johanna?" He nods cheerfully, "so you have an other girl in mind already?" I'm extremely surprised at his behavior, "yep, I was talking to Johanna about it before," ok then, "so who is she?" I figure she must be special for him to forget Johanna so quickly, "she's pretty and smart," I shrug, "it you Clove, it's you,"


	11. HELP!

**Hello again, so I got some good reviews and decided to reward them with another chapter, I seriously love you guys, please tell me if you don't like anything so I can try and improve.**

**i don't own.**

SHIT

SHIT

SHIT

"Ummmmmmm," my eyes go wide and I feel myself start to hyperventilate, "it's ok Clove, I understand if you don't like me back but you just seem special in a way nobody else seems," FUCK why does he have to be sweet? "No, it's just that, I just got out of a relationship with Cato," he smiles, "do you think I would be worse?" I sigh, "nope, but it would make Johanna really mad," He shakes his head, "talked to her," ummmmmmm "I don't get to see Scar enough," this is true, I haven't been seeing my little boy lately, "I don't mind if Scar is around, I would love to get to know him," I think for a while, "so what now?" I smile, "I realise that there are no more excuses, I lean forward and kiss him, it's only short but it's long enough for me to realise that its different than with Cato, I don't know if that's good or bad.

Line break

I walk home after work, I'm exited, Scar and I have decided to spend the day together, I really miss him and it will be good to see him again while he isn't sleeping the whole time.

"Mamma!" I smile, "hey honey," he drags me inside and we play with the three toy cars he got from the daycare center for his birthday, "how are you mamma?" I'm pleasantly surprised, he really is smart, " well, you might get a new daddy," he frowns, "what about Cato?" I feel a dagger in my heart, how am I meant to answer that? "He was bad so mamma decided to protect you by making him leave," I explain, "so new daddy is good?" I smile, "I think so."

Line break

Marvel and I walk out of school, I asked him to come over today, I decided maybe I should give him a shot, truth is, I'm lonely, I have Scar but he doesn't understand, he's three, maybe Marvel will be good for me.

BUZZ Marvel checks his phone, I don't know if its on purpose but I can't see the screen by the way he tilts it, "FUCK!" Ok so it's not good, "Clove?" I look at him curiously, "I think Cato saw us," my first thought Is so? But that sounds stupid, "why does it matter?" Smart, "I don't think he's happy."

Line break

Cato POV

Marvel? Really? Fuck, I didn't think she would move on this fast, I send Marvel a message, (don't ask how I got his number) : Seriously, rebound? You know I will get her back bro, I was the one that didn't have to climb the walls, I knocked them down, I was the one that got her to trust me.

A minute later I get a response : you are the one that cheated on her, broke her trust, lied to her and exposed all of her secrets.

Shit.

I need a way to make things right, so how did this all get started? Me and glimmer, which, no matter what Clove says about the tattoo, happened before I even met her, she hasn't dated Glimmer, she doesn't know that Glimmer is actually really smart, she has to have set this up, little botch.

Clove POV

Marvel walks with me to the art store, I check in and sit behind the counter, "soooooo?" what am I supposed to tell him? "What?" Stalling for the win! "So, what now?" I sigh, "I honestly don't know, I don't know what to do," he smiles sadly, "it's ok if you need time," he is so sweet, BEEP, I check my phone and see a new message, it's Cato.

His contact photo is the two of us, we're making faces at the camera, it sends another stake through my heart, the message reads: I need to talk to you, it's about Glimmer, it's important, meet me behind the school gym in an hour.

"Hey Marvel?" He looks up, "can we talk about this later?" He smiles and nods, "I have to go now anyway," he walks out the door and I realize I don't miss him like I missed Cato, it's probably nothing.

I wonder if I should go, I mean I haven't talked to him since we broke up, I'm curious though, Glimmer, I think I will go, but I'll bring my knife.

Line break

I walk over to the gym and see Cato waiting for me, I stop and check to see if he has anything to harm me, I look over his face, does he have shifty eyes? His eyes, I love them so- NO CLOVE, you are here for business.

"Hey," I want to seem casual, I want him to tell me what the hell he's in about, I shouldn't threaten him, "hi," it scares me how we can act so friendly, "so?" I urge, he takes out his phone and I am very puzzled, "so Glimmer set me up."

**minor cliffhanger, how will Clove react to what Cato has unearthed? Will Marvel tear them apart? predictions in reviews *hint* *hint***


	12. Old and new

**I'm soooooo sorry for the wait guys but school is being a botch at the moment and I went a week and a half without Internet, I know it's no excuse but please know I'm really sorry!**

**i don't own.**

I walk into school, Annie finally had all of her stuff moved out of her parents' house and into storage and so she's coming to school again.

"Clove?" I turn around and see a blonde girl with a clipboard, "hello I'm Chloe and I work for the school paper in our weekly gossip section, is it true you have a new boyfriend already? Why do you think Cato said what he said? Do you think you could get back together? Are you still friends? Can you tell me about your son? Who is his father? Is it Cato? Who is Chris?" I just stand there stunned, "one question, do you have a death wish?" Her eyes go wide, I wave with fake sweetness as she runs away, "Clove?" Again really? "Fuck off!" I turn around and immediately my stomach starts to flip, it's Sam.

"Hi how are you, Did you get kicked out of The orphanage too?" Sam was my best friend in an orphanage I stayed at for a few years, he's grown a foot and I can't help but notice how handsome he really is.

"No Clove I was taken in by a family here," cool so he lives around here now, "we have to catch up," he smiles, he's so cute when he smiles, I have a boyfriend, I have a boyfriend, "come to my place tonight?" I nod my head and he scribbles down his address "see you tonight," I wave at him, "should I be worried?" I jump, "of course not, he's a friend from one of my orphanages," I explain, I see him relax, "I have to get to class," I wave and walk away, straight into Cato, "watch it! Oh hi Clove," I raise my eyebrows and he pulls me up, "hey, there's someone I want you to meet, come to my place tonight?" I shake my head, "sorry I'm seeing a friend tonight," he smiles, "tomorrow?" I shake my head again, "how about Saturday?" I offer, he nods, "Saturday."

He wants me to meet someone, does he have a girlfriend? The thought of Cato with a girlfriend makes my stomach feel like it's filled with lead, I should be happy with it, yay?

Line break

I walk and turn into the street Sam wrote down, it seems familiar, I stop I front of Sam's house and my eyes go wide, this is Cato's house.

I ring the doorbell with trembling fingers, "Hey Clover," I smile, "hi Sam," he is the only one that ever called me clover, that might have something to do with the fact that if it were anyone else I threw a knife at them.

"This is where you live?" He nods, "come in, I'll show you around," I smile sadly, "no need," he frowns, "I'm Cato's ex," he raises his eyebrows, "never thought you would go for someone like him," I roll my eyes, "it was a mistake, I wasted a couple of months and we broke up, the end," he raises his eyebrows, he knows there's more to it than that.

"Explain," he says as he shuts the door to his room, I sigh, "what do you want to know?" He thinks for a moment then smiles, "tell me everything that happened since you got here."

"Ok, so basically I met finch in music and she introduced me to her friends, I met Cato in the hallway and there was something about him that seemed familiar, he was my science partner, I know it's cliche right," I say when he was going to object, "anyway, so he met Scar, I'll explain later, Scar got hurt, the hospital needed his father so I called Cato," his eyes go wide, "he's not Cato's! He looks like him so I got him to pretend to be his father, he did it for a date.

We went on a date, hung out together and eventually we kissed and became a couple, I got a photo from Glimmer showing them kissing, which turns out to be fake but that doesn't matter.

He told everyone everything I had trusted him with and so now my whole school knows about it, so I broke up with him, I got over it and have a new boyfriend now." Sam is glaring at the wall, "Scar?" Oh right.

"Scar is my son," Sam lets out a long string of cuss words, "your son?" I smile sadly, "my son, Chris' son, same person," his eyes go wide and he storms out the door.

"Wait!" I run after him, "Sam!" He runs through the hallway, "Stop!" I run into the living room I see Cato holding him down, I glare before I remember we agreed to be friends, honestly though I'm not the forgiving type.

"Sam!" I run over, "what the fuck was that?" He glares at Cato and he lets him go, "I need to beat something up, preferably Chris," I sigh, "Cato? Are you alright?" I turn around and see Johanna walking into the room, "what is she doing here?" I see Sam sneaking of and nail him to the wall with my dagger, "she's my girlfriend."

I run out the door leaving Sam still pinned to the wall.

**hey, so what do you think of Sam?**

**i know Johanna and Cato seems like a weird idea but all will be explained, if anyone has an idea of what they really want to happen in this story don't be afraid to pm me, I can't promise I will use your idea but I may use parts, I will give you credit!**

**-b**


	13. What the hell

**Hey, so this chapter isn't very long but a lot happens!**

**i don't own.**

I run, I don't know where I'm going but I run, when did my life become so complicated? I never should have opened up, I should have been the quiet girl at the back that has no friends, but no, instead I decided that I wanted to feel loved, I wanted friends.

I feel the tears in my eyes and blink them back, I won't cry, I should just shut myself off again, in the back of my mind I know they won't leave me alone but I tell my mind the shut up and keep running.

I stop and look around, I don't recognize anything, I'm lost.

I walk around looking for something familiar, I walk a few blocks before I see the bright pink house I know from my way to school, according to Cato it belongs to the vice principal ms Trinket, I stop because thinking of Cato hurts.

I decide to walk my way to school and then find my way back to Cato and Sam's house using the road that passes the art store I work in after school.

I walk a few blocks until I can see the school football field, it makes me think of Cato.

I walk past the bleachers and stop dead, Marvel, my Marvel is sitting there, I don't want to see him right now, why not?

The question stumps me, if I ever need comforting shouldn't my boyfriend be the one I run to?

I let out a breath I had been holding and go to say hi when a high squeal comes from behind me on the field, "Marvel! Over here!" I glare at her before I realize she can't see me, I turn back to Marvel slowly.

He smirks cockily and starts walking down the bleachers, I frown, what the hell.

"Hey Glim," I want to puke at the sound of his voice, you don't talk like that to a friend, but my luck can not be that bad, can it?

"Hey baby," I narrow my eyes, she winks at him before running over and giving him a kiss that looks like she is trying to swallow him, I look at him and I feel the tears again when I see him 'kissing' her back.

I reach for my knife before I realize I left it when I pinned Sam to the wall, great, now I HAVE to go back.

I sneak off without alerting the couple of my presence, I can get revenge later.

I walk around and stop when I get to Cato's house, I force myself to go forward and open the door slowly, I walk down the hall and hear shouting, I walk into the living room and see Cato with his fist drawn, about to hit Sam, without thinking I launch myself at him and pin him to the ground.

I smile down at my ex teasingly while he struggles in my hold, I feel to arms around my waist and Sam picks me up.

I raise an eyebrow at them, "what was that?" Cato frowns and nods at Sam, "I hit Chris," he shrugs, I glare at him and he stops smiling, "he deserved it, "just because he deserves it doesn't mean you can go around and hit him!" I shriek, Cato shrugs.

"So why did you try to hit him?" I ask Cato, he pretends not to hear me, "CATO!" He turns towards me and sighs, "he made me mad," I raise my eyebrows, "and?" He bites his lip and I can't stop thinking of how adorable he looks, "I saw red," I frown, "I have problems Clove, it's why I did what I did when you confronted me about Glimmer, I have anger management problems."

I'm stunned, I'm rooted to the spot, I guess it really wasn't his fault, I smile sadly.

Line break

I help Annie pack her stuff, Finnick got his apartment a little bit early and I have to say I'm sad to see her go.

I help her load the truck and promise she is always welcome, I walk inside and see my little boy woke up, "mumma?" I smile, "yes honey," he smiles, "when can I see new daddy?" A lone tear escapes down my cheek, "he left honey, he left," to my surprise Scar smiles, "good!"

"What?" He smiles like it's obvious, "old daddy is better," I sigh, "old daddy is not coming back honey, he has a new mumma," I can't stop some more tears, "it's okay mumma, he will come back because you guys are in love."

I put him back to bed, he's been really tired lately, I think about what he said, do I love Cato? I think I did but I don't know, I suppose it doesn't matter anymore.

Line break

I sit in science, we're learning about some disease, I don't remember what it was I was thinking of, everything really, "Cancer is a pain, it is only treatable early on, now research some symptoms."

I open up my computer and open google, symptoms, 'sharp aches, lack of appetite, extreme tiredness...' My eyes go wide and I run out of class, leaving my stuff for the second time.

"Scar!" I yell as I run down my street, I fumble with the lock and sprint inside, I grab my son and my emergency bag before I run to the hospital.

"Help!" A nurse comes to my aid and I explain my situation to her, she nods and tells me to follow her into the emergency cancer checks.

The same doctor as I had with the vase comes and asks for his father, "and I'm serious this time, I want his REAL father."

"Hey, Chris right?" I'm so scared of this guy, "who is this?" I take a deep breath, "I'm a friend of Cato's, and Sam's, I need you at the hospital, ask for Clove, bye."

I hear him stumbling through the hallway and run out to meet him, "h-hey, I'm Clove," I manage, he smirks and I feel like he is undressing me with his eyes, "I'm up here you know," I snap, "mmmhmmmm, so what am I here for?" I take a deep breath, "Your son probably has cancer and I need your signature," he raises his eyebrows, "what son?" He doesn't even sound concerned, "Scar," he frowns, "who?" I glare at him, "your son, and mine too actually," he stops dead.

"Yeah, you know that girl you raped, the girl that tried to fight you? That girl got pregnant with your child, that is me!" He stops me in my tracks with a creepy grin.

**so Chris knows now, but Scar may have cancer and Marvel is to be humiliated for cheating.**

**-b**


	14. Scar and his father

**Hey, so I won't be able to update for a little while so I thought I would leave you with a chapter, don't hate me!**

**i don't own.**

**"Clove? Do you have Scar's father?" It's the doctor, I nod slowly and try not to let my fear show, "good, sir I will need you to sign here so your son can have treatments," I never thought of that, I got him here but will he sign?**

"Do I have to pay anything?" The doctor shakes his head, "your girlfriend here has already paid her first installment," I look at Chris and see the smile that haunts my dreams, "What if I don't sign?" The doctor frowns, "then we can't give him treatment, he would most likely die."

"Can I have a moment with my girlfriend?" He sneers the word girlfriend at me and I glare at him, I think he can still see my fear though.

The doctor leads us to the small rooms on the side of the hospital where families can stay overnight, "you can talk here."

Chris is smiling again, "if I have to sign, I want something in return," I take a deep breath, "anything," and I mean it, I would do anything for my little boy.

He smiles and I flinch, "that's what I hoped," my eyes widen, "I want you, again," I want to cry, "deal."

Line break

I stand outside in the rain waiting for the staff to let me in and see my baby, I'm really cold but I don't care, maybe it will wash away everything, all the pain from my messed up life, I feel like I'm in a soap opera.

I start to cry and my tears mix with the rain, I have nothing anymore, "Clove!" I turn around and offer a small smile, "hey Annie," she frowns, "are you ok, you just ran out yesterday and Finn and I couldn't find you."

Line break

Annie sits with me on the plastic chairs in the level three waiting room, Finn walks in and Annie lights up, they made up so quickly, I immediately start to cry.

"Clove are you ok?" I just sob, Finnick offers to go get some food and leaves us be, "I love him Annie, and now he's gone."

he doesn't love me.

"Clove?" I whip my head around and see him, "wh-what are you doing here?" He walks over and hugs me, I'm surprised by how protected I feel in the arms of Chris' step son.

"It's ok, I came to pick up Chris but he can wait," I pull away, "where is he?" Cato seems concerned, "Where?" He just hugs me until I calm down, when I look up I see that I soaked his shirt, not that I mind much.

"Clove? I have to go now, ok?" I nod, I see Annie and my eyes go wide, I run to the front desk.

Line break

"Please no, please no," I sit on the floor in the waiting room facing the wall and rocking back and forth, I know Annie will be concerned but I don't care.

"Please no," I stare at the three small sticks in front of me and desperately wish for the right answer.

Any second now, any second now, I watch as the three sticks show their verdict, I let out a small scream.

"Annie?" My best friend walks over with concerned eyes, she sees the pregnancy tests and sinks down next to me.

**so please don't hate me! Sit is short but again there is a lot happening, Clove can't catch a break can she?**

**-b**


	15. I love you

**I got some reviews and so I wrote a new chapter, the power of reviews right** **there.**

**so I started a new SYOT fic, I would love to have some more tributes, I have one right now. you can sponsor too, I will give ten extra points to anyone who puts 'package deal' somewhere in their form.**

**i own nothing.**

"Clove? You're going to be ok," I shake, " , you may see your son now," I nod and walk into the small room to see Scar, I see him on the hospital bed and I break down again, I lay and sob over Scar's unconscious body.

I must have fallen asleep, I wake up when a nurse grabs my arm, "sweetie we need to do some more tests," I nod, I feel completely numb, I stop a doctor, "how long was I asleep?" He smiles sadly, "you were asleep overnight, we let you stay because this is obviously hard for you," I nod again and walk out.

I look around the waiting room and see Annie, she has obviously been here all night, "Clove, what are you going to do about, you know?" It's obvious she thinks I'm going to fall apart again, "I really don't know," I know I have to have the child, I'm not even going to consider breaking my vow and getting an abortion.

"Clove, just take it as it happens," she is probably right, I still have to get Marvel.

"Clove," I turn to see a relieved Cato, "what are you doing here?" He takes a deep breath, "I was worried about you," he must have been here for a while, "why, you think I'm crazy too?" I yell, "I'm not mad, I'm not mad," my voice cracks, Cato runs over and catches me as I fall apart again, "Clove?" Annie tilts my head so I'm looking straight into her eyes, "you need to stay strong, we are here for you, I'm going to check with the nurse about Scars test."

I pull back from Cato's shirt and look into his eyes, I can see how much he cares, I can see it, and I let him go, why did I do that?

"Clove?" I blink and snap out of my thoughts, "can you tell me what is wrong?" I choke back some sobs and try to get my breathing back to normal, "Scar, cancer, Chris, test, positive, you..." He puts a finger to my lips, "Chris?" I nod, "He is Scars biological father," I'm calming down now, Cato nods, "what did he do?" I feel my blush, "he had to sign, I had to convince him to," Cato frowns, "what did you do?" He demands, "Fuck clove, what did the bastard do to you?" I smile sadly, "Fuck."

Line break

"Cato!" I can tell he sees red, "Cato!" refuses to even look at me, "look at me!" He continues to rage, "Cato?" Hmmm this could be fun, "Marvel is a bastard," it feels good to say that out loud, he doesn't even turn, "Glimmer got hit by a truck," still no reaction, "I love you," I don't know where that came from, he has a girlfriend, but I suppose he didn't hear anyway, I realize Cato has stopped walking, "you what?" He is so quiet, I barely heard him, "nothing, it was stupid."

"Clove?" I look up to see Annie walking back towards us, "Scars test results are not in yet but I organized for you to talk to a doctor about the other issue," I nod and walk of, the doctor welcomes me and he asks me to explain.

After a while he smiles at me and asks me.

**sort of a cliffhanger, I don't really hate Clove so don't hate me! Sand said she loves him...**

**-b**


End file.
